


Can't Hold Back

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Rachel's the head Cheerio at McKinley with a crush on Santana but she's too coward of losing her reputation if she shows any kindness to the nerd until one day she decides to return the drum sticks that Santana dropped. Will Rachel seized the opportunity to claim her girl or will she freeze up? Maybe she needs a little push in the right direction. Popular!Rachel and Nerd!Santana





	Can't Hold Back

I watch from a distance as the one girl in this entire school that I can’t stop thinking about get slushied for the millionth time and it pains me to see the hurt in her eyes as she takes a deep breath before making her way to the restroom with her slushy kit in hand. This has been happening since the beginning of our freshmen year at McKinley and I hate that there’s nothing that I can do about it because of our different social statuses but it’s mostly because I’m too much of a coward to stop any of it. If I wasn’t so much of a coward to stick up for the Latina and claim her as my own then she would be safe from all the bullying but I’m not that strong. I mean I’m the head Cheerio here at this school and what I say goes as no one questions it but why I am so afraid of admitting to everyone that I’m in love with Santana Lopez one of the smartest and sweetest girls that I have ever met. Next to me is my best friend Quinn Fabray with a few other Cheerios laughing as the Latina walks away, dripping cherry slushy onto the floor and I glare at them to get them to stop laughing. I know that the second in command doesn’t like Santana very much for whatever unknown reason but she doesn’t deserve to be made a martyr of. 

“What crawled up your ass, Berry?” Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

“It wasn’t funny Quinn” I said frowning.

“What are you talking about? Watching nerds getting slushied is always funny” Quinn said rolling her eyes. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you have a crush on her” 

“Shut up Quinn. It’s not right to pick on others just because you don’t like them” I said closing my locker.

“I don’t know why you’re getting so anal about this. This is the way things have always been” Quinn said crossing her arms.

“Maybe things need to change” I said walking from her. 

I wish that Quinn would understand that things don’t have to be like this and it shouldn’t be like this because it’s unfair to others especially to people like Santana who don’t deserve it. I watch the Latina from out the corner of my eye through the first half of our shared classes together, wishing to run my fingers through her long raven locks, to kiss those plump lips, to wear that cute red/blue Superman hat that rests backwards on her but I can’t. The bell rings for lunchtime as the nerd walks out of the room only for one of the jocks to smack her books out of her hands, scattering on the floor as everyone either steps on them, kicking them out of her reach or completely ignoring her presence all together. I walked over, bending down on the floor to pick up the scatter books before handing them as Santana looks at me like a deer caught in headlights then hesitantly reaching for her books. Our fingers brushes against each other, sending electricity through me as my breath hitches a little before holding my hand out towards her and the Latina looks at me with a nervous look on her face before taking my hand as I pull her onto her feet.

“T-Thank you R-Rachel” Santana stammered.

“Anytime Santana” I said smiling.

“Y-You know my n-name?” Santana asked shocked. 

“Of course I know your name, silly” I said giggling. “You are the smartest girl in our class”

“R-Right um I g-gotta go. Drum line practice. Don’t wanna be late. See ya” Santana said racing out like a bullet.

I sigh to myself, wishing that I had more time to talk with Santana and was about to walk out of the room when something catches my eye to see that there was a pair of drumsticks laying on the floor. I picked them up to see the initials S.L. long the bottom of the sticks to know that that they belong to one Santana Lopez and she must’ve dropped them when she left then an idea popped into my head. She must need to practice and it’ll give us something to talk about. I’m sure that Santana will be thankful for me returning them to her and it might be the start of something. I knew the drum line practices in the auditorium during lunch and on the football field after school so I head there right now, walking through the side door of the stage when I hear two voices so I hid behind one of the curtains.

I peeked out of it to see that it’s Quinn and Santana, confusing me because Quinn’s never comes to the auditorium so why is she here with my Santana. The Latina looked uncomfortable around the blonde cheerleader as she traps her between the piano and her body but I couldn’t hear what they were saying but I can tell from here, that green eyed girl’s trying to seduce my girl. Oh hell naw! This bitch’s trying to steal my girl from me! I’m not gonna stand for this! I am Rachel Berry, Head Cheerio and HBIC and no one steals from me and gets away with it. I marched over there, pulling Quinn by her ponytail and pushing her onto the ground as she looks up at me with a shocked expression before sculpting it to one of fake relief and thankfulness before she pushes herself off of the ground.

“Thank God, you’re here Rachel because this freak was trying to seduce into being her girlfriend. She’s totally in love with me or something, it was totes pathetic” Quinn said shaking her head. 

“That’s a lie! I don’t even like you like that and I would never ask you of all people to be my girlfriend because you were the one that had me pushed up against the piano” Santana said frowning. 

“Don’t try to put this on me. I would never want a loser like you” Quinn said disgusted.

“That’s not what you said a second ago. Rachel, you have to believe me” Santana said looking at me pleadingly.

“Of course, I believe you Santana and as for you Quinn, I couldn’t believe that you would try something like this but you have always been a backstabbing bitch” I said glaring at her.

“But Rachel, I-”

“Don’t even try it, Quinn because I’m done with you and you giving me crap about liking Santana when you were plotting to take her for yourself. You’re off the squad and if you come anywhere near my girl, I swear that I’ll make your life a living hell” 

Quinn’s mouth drops to the ground before closing it and stomping out of the auditorium as I turned to face Santana who’s mouth is also on the floor before walking over towards her and pulling on her shirt, capturing her in a heated kiss. Forget fireworks, I saw explosion of colors, an orchestra playing in the background and nonstop fireworks when I kiss my girl, pulling back slightly to see that her eyes are still closed and her lips parted. The Latina slowly opens her eyes to look at me with an adorable blush on her tanned cheeks causing me to giggle a little as I pecked her on the lips once more before resting my forehead against hers.

“If this is a dream then I never want to wake up” Santana mutters.

“It’s not a dream and you don’t know how long I have waited to this” I said smiling.

“You like me? Since when?” Santana asked curious.

“Since freshmen year but I was too scared to say anything”

“And now?”

“I like you Santana Lopez and I want you to be my girlfriend”

“Only if you’ll be mine” Santana said grinning.

“Yes” I said pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

The End  
  



End file.
